something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Abadar
Abadar (pronounced AH-bah-dar), the god of cities, law, merchants, and wealth, is known to be a patient deity. Maintaining a strong neutral stance in his actions, he sets forth to expand civilization and order among the peoples of Other World. Dogma Abadar and his followers wish to bring the light of civilization to the wilderness, to help educate all in the benefits of law and properly regulated commerce. He expects his followers to obey all meaningful laws, but not those which are ridiculous, unenforceable, or self-contradictory. He is also a great proponent of peace, as war inevitably leads to the degradation of trade and the stifling of prosperity for the general public. He advocates cautious, careful consideration in all matters, and frowns on impulsiveness, believing that it leads to the encouragement of primitive needs. Abadar discourages dependence on government or any religious institution, believing that wealth and happiness should be achievable by anyone with keen judgement, discipline, and a healthy respect for all sensible, just laws. Appearance A depiction of Abadar. Abadar is often described as a clean, refined and cultured Taldan human, with dark hair and wearing a golden breastplate. Dressed in an embroidered cloak and fine clothes, Abadar is often depicted possessing a number of keys. Humans, dwarves and gnomes depict Abadar with a beard, whereas elves show him beardless, with braids tied in gold thread. In a common myth, Abadar assumes the form of a two-headed (to represent his balanced viewpoint) eagle for a single day each year and grants favor to those faithful that recognize him as he soars overhead. Providence The faithful of Abadar believe that sudden windfalls of financial good fortune are signs of the god's approval, while increases in expenses that lead to poverty are proof of his anger. Servants Abadar and his faithful hold creatures that symbolize law and perfection in high regard. Of particular favor are eagles, hippogriffs, griffons, and his divine servitors, the horse-like orshevals. On the plane of Axis (and sometimes beyond), he is also served by races that share his philosophy, including archons, axiomites, and inevitables. Church of Abadar A Balanced scale of Abadar, a Katapeshi adherent of the god. The temples of Abadar are designed to function independently of one another, usually serving a single community or region. The individual clergy are usually aligned with the local government, but are forbidden to fight amongst themselves and often stand as a neutral faction during legitimate conflicts. Worshipers Abadar is primarily worshiped by judges, merchants, lawyers, and aristocrats, though many others turn to the worship of the Master of the First Vault in the hope of attaining wealth and happiness. He is also an object of veneration by the poor, or those who have suffered at the hands of others. These latter groups pray that their suffering is alleviated, and that justice is restored to them. Abadar's faithful believe structures represent the protection provided by society and always hold formal ceremonies indoors. Regular services are generally held in the morning and often involve songs which require the congregation to harmonize, which may symbolize the community working together. Lay worshipers will maintain the appearance of prosperity in manner and dress and, even in periods of hardship, a tidy appearance. Obedience Certain dedicated worshipers of Abadar perform daily obediences in order to receive divine blessings known as a boons from their god. Abadar's obedience is a ritual in which the worshiper places a collection of keys, gems, and coins on a scale, and moves them back and forth until both sides are balanced, all the while meditating on passages from The Order of Numbers, one of Abadar's holy texts. Non-human worshipers Abadar's association with cities and trade means he is worshipped by many halflings, who tend to congregate in Golarion's larger settlements.27 Abadar is also venerated by dwarven engineers and architects. Clergy The clergy of Abadar is primarily composed of clerics, but inquisitors and occasionally paladins are called into his service as well. Clerics and paladins of Abadar are granted special favor with the preparation of the spell word of recall, provided it is used to return them to the designated sanctuary of the temple of their home city. Knights of Abadar fight against corruption and anarchy. They understand both the letter and spirit of the law. They often serve as judges in places where the application of law is starting to dissolve. Clerical orders include Taxmasters, Justiciars, and the Balanced Scales, primarily based in Katapesh. Taxmasters are primarily inquisitors and include both the less intimidating, desk-bound investigators and the enforcers in the field, which may be charged to mete out justice directly. Justiciars are a prestigious order of devout clergy, dedicated to spreading their deity's ideals of civilization and order, at the point of a crossbow bolt, if necessary. Balanced Scales of Katapesh fill a unique role searching out hidden, misplaced or ill-gotten wealth for the benefit of the church and in return gain access to the First Vault. The clergy structure their orders like mercantile houses, with Bankers and Archbankers responsible for territories of increasing size with each church counting each coin in its vault as a blessing unto itself. The priesthood sees their role as responsible for encouraging civilization, trade, and law by promoting co-operation and fairness and by providing loans and other banking services. They encourage thrift and neighborly behavior as a means to enhance each individual's self-interest. Their own service to the community may include pro-bono legal services but they do not donate healing services—except those that help overall community and public health. Knowledge of the law and community news are important areas of concern and part of the daily routine to the priesthood. Younger members are expected to carry news and administer justice, typically carrying a golden bolt to compensate the family of any criminal executed. The clergy never give money, regardless of the need, but will instead loan the required funds at a reasonable rate, recording the details in the books and records of the church. Conversely they themselves are expected to tithe to the church and often ensure the funds are available to tithe from income generated by their direct investments in the local community. Most Abadaran priests attired for formal services dress in robes of white silk trimmed with golden thread with a belt or necklace of gold holding a single, golden key. They also often wear half-cloaks of deep yellow or golden color. Temples and shrines Temples dedicated to Abadar are usually large, elaborately decorated buildings designed for multiple functions; in addition to being centers of worship, they often provide the surrounding community with banking and other services. Such sites are often built near courthouses, and led by a Banker or Archbanker. Most temples contain elaborate stained glass windows of predominantly yellow color that bathe the interior with a soft, golden light. These windows are generally high and narrow to discourage thieves Holy texts With the clergy of Abadar often serving their communities as clerks, a given temple is likely to have extensive records within its vaults.2 Among these many documents, the following texts have primary importance among the god of cities' faithful. ; The Order of Numbers : Usually bearing elaborate decoration, writing, and binding, this book serves as the core text of the Church of Abadar.[ : The Manual of City-Building :: Often stored prominently in a place of honor, this text contains advice on the topic of founding and running a community. Favored animals Gods are often associated with certain animals, either because they possess a quality that the god favors, or because the god's faithful feel a special kinship to it. Abadar's favored animals include monkeys, golden eagles, beavers, watchdogs and house cats, mounts, and beasts of burden.